Between
by johnliz4ever
Summary: What happens inbetween. JohnElizabeth


Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis  
Spoilers: The Siege parts one and two  
Pairing: John/Elizabeth obviously

* * *

When John entered Elizabeth's quarters, he didn't know what to expect.  
He knew she was upset, pissed off but he didn't know how what had happened would really affect her.  
He knew she was friends with Peter and that his death would affect her.  
When he entered her quarters, he didn't see her straightway. He heard a noise though coming from the side of her bed. He walked round and saw her on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head flat against the edge of her bed. 

John sat down in front of her and touched her knees with his hands.  
He could feel her whole body shaking.  
John moved next to her and held her in his arms to steady her.  
As he held her, he could hear how shaky her breathing was.

"Just breathe deeply Elizabeth. Breath"

Elizabeth nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  
He put his hand on her far cheek and turned her face so she was looking at him.  
He stared into her eyes and copied her breathing pattern to help her keep breathing steadily.

After a while, her breathing got back to normal but she was still shaking.  
John pulled her into his arms further and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Steady, steady"

Elizabeth nodded but her shaking still increased.

John thought about calling Carson to give her something but he knew that Elizabeth would never forgive him, but John had never seen her like this before. She was scaring him.  
John took her arm and checked her pulse. It was rapid.  
John decided he didn't have a choice and contacted Carson.

"Beckett this is Sheppard. I know this is bad timing but can you come to Elizabeth's quarters?"

Carson answered telling him he would be there in a moment before Elizabeth protested.

"I'm fine"

He could hear how shaky her voice was. He couldn't be sure but he thought she may be in shock.  
He removed his arm from around her and slipped off his jacket, placing it around her shoulders before pulling her back into his arms.

"You're not okay, you're in shock."

Elizabeth dropped her head onto his shoulder and sighed.

"I should be able to protect them, but I couldn't and because of that Peter is dead, I've failed John. Maybe it would be better if the military was in charge."

John shook his head and placed his cheek against Elizabeth's head.

"That's not true. You've kept this expedition real. You've done what was asked of you and more."

Elizabeth shook her head and looked up at him.

"John, in less than a day this city could be obliterated and most of us could be dead. I don't feel like I've done a good job."

"Elizabeth I…"

John was stopped when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up, walked over to the door and opened it seeing Carson Beckett on the other side.

"What's the problem lad?"

John led him round to Elizabeth.

"I think she's in shock"

Carson came and sat in front of her.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth simply shrugged and John answered for her.

"She's shaking, her breathing was heavy and her pulse is rapid."

Carson nodded taking it all in.

"Aye, she's not in shock but she does need some rest for a few hours."

John nodded and they both helped to steady Elizabeth to her feet.

"I'm fine, I don't need to rest. I need to be in the control room."

Carson was about to protest when John stopped him.

"Carson give us a minute"

Carson nodded with an instruction that he would be in the infirmary if they needed him and left.  
John turned to Elizabeth.

"You need to rest. Take a few hours out. I'll take care of things"

Elizabeth shook her head and walked over to the door.

"No John. I need to be up there."

John grabbed her arm and held her still.

"Elizabeth. You need to rest. You're going to be no help to anyone if you pass out in the control room. Take a few hours. Sort yourself out."

Elizabeth sighed as a sign of defeat and sat on the bed.

"Fine, but if anything happens…"

John nodded, smirking

"…I'll come and get you."

Elizabeth nodded and settled onto the bed.

"Wait, John. You were going to say something…before Carson came in."

John looked down nervously

"It'll keep"

After making sure that Elizabeth was comfortable and not going to try and make a break for it he left her room and headed back up to the control room.

* * *

Elizabeth laid awake for a while thinking about what was going to happen, thinking about the people they were going to loose, thinking about the people they'd already lost. 

She was unsure about a lot of things but she knew one thing for sure.

She knew it would be a hell of a battle.

Fin


End file.
